


金发狂热

by KYotodo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom McCoy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Attraction again, Protective Bones, Protective Steve McGarrett, SEALMO, Top Steve McGarrett, Unrequited Love, everyone is awesome, unrequited love again
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “……你太像我的一个朋友了。”McCoy说。“你也是。”Steve耸耸肩。





	金发狂热

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意本文的配对！

　　很难不注意到那个男人，因为他就那么大咧咧地走过去一把抓住那个混蛋的手腕。“你在这杯子里放了什么，你这混蛋？”他质问道。从他含混的吐字来看他多半有些喝高了。Steve目不转睛地看着他的侧影：他的充满生命力的愤怒，以及他深刻的五官和流畅的线条。

　　“你他妈是谁？”那个混蛋跳了起来。男人二话不说把酒杯塞到他鼻子底下：“喝了它。”

　　“你有什么毛病？！”混蛋对酒保挥手示意，“嘿，嘿！你们不管吗？！”

　　“如果你想让他们调出监控，我是无所谓，你这混蛋，”男人也提高了音量，“你要不告诉我你放了什么，要不把这杯喝掉。”

　　他双脚分开沉稳地站在那里，仍然能低头俯视那个小混蛋。他的体格高大，虽然没有隆起的肌肉和更加锋利的五官，看起来仍然不像好惹的。Steve喝掉了杯中剩下的龙舌兰，分开人群凑上前去。他甩出H50的徽章：“你被逮捕了，混蛋。”见鬼，他也有点说话含糊了，幸好他的四肢还听话地把那人摁在把台上。“你他妈闭嘴，以及，先生，你能跟我去录个口供吗？”

　　男人转头看着他，榛绿色的眼睛微微眯起。“当然。”

　　稍后，Steve把那混蛋移交给HPD后，他和男人在夏威夷燥热的夜晚里散步。男人名叫Leonard McCoy，是一名无国界医生。他告诉Steve他痛恨飞机，偏偏工作要求他飞往各处。他说他难得的假期也被朋友拐来夏威夷这种“孤岛”，然后在Steve地义愤之下改口说是“美丽的海岛”。他跟Steve谈起他的小女孩，Jo，他是这么叫她的，一个聪明的，天使般的女孩儿。他低垂着眼温柔地笑着，整个人简直要发光。Steve一瞬不瞬地看着他，意识到自己嘴角带笑。在某个时刻他大笑起来，注意到McCoy看着自己的眼神柔和下来。

　　“我的旅馆就在那边，”McCoy收住脚步，看向他。“谢谢你陪我过来。”

　　Steve看了他一会儿，突兀地倾身亲吻他。McCoy发出一声惊讶的声响，片刻以后伸手扶住他后脑勺，舌尖撬开Steve的嘴唇。

　　他们紧紧地贴在一起。McCoy稍稍扬头后退了一点，含笑问他：“你想上去吗？”

　　Steve盯着他明亮的眼睛，慢慢舔了舔嘴唇，McCoy露出一个自得的笑容，后退一步。

　　他跟着他走进旅馆，很克制地直到进入他入住的楼层才再次亲吻他。McCoy亲吻起来，很神奇地，带着一点淡淡的甜味。他喘息的声音低沉而且缠绵。Steve推着他往前走，直到McCoy半是好笑半是恼怒地挣脱他，从口袋里摸出房间钥匙。他抱怨着什么，Steve每太听进去，只觉得他嘟嘟囔囔的样子可爱至极，所以他频繁地骚扰他，心满意足地——同时更加期待地——听着钥匙在锁眼周围划拉出刺耳的噪音。

　　McCoy打开房门的时候已经有些气急败坏，拍开Steve的手的力道也大了起来。Steve推着他倒在床上，以为会有更多的抵抗，但McCoy很顺从地交出控制权。他的手指缠进Steve的T恤下摆，短暂的分离之后他们重新纠缠在一起，这一次没有衣物做阻隔。

　　Steve终于得以亲吻McCoy脖子以下的皮肤。他晒得很匀称，没有特别浅色的地带。在肩膀后方有大片的雀斑，Steve以亲吻追逐描绘。McCoy的手在他腹部游走，停留在他裤子的上沿。Steve顺着他的脊柱把手插进他的裤子，捏了把他的屁股，McCoy打了个颤，对上他的视线。

　　Steve露齿一笑，抓住他的手放在自己裤裆上。McCoy哼了一声，利落地拉开拉链，手又僵住了。Steve犹豫了一下，把他的手臂挂在自己肩上，McCoy立刻紧紧地搂住他。

　　好吧。太好了。Steve把脸埋在McCoy的颈弯，浅浅地咬了一口。Danny说的总是对的，他确实是个控制狂。McCoy心甘情愿地交出一切主导权，这让他——让他——

　　他感觉到McCoy在他怀里又颤抖了一下，Steve低低地嘶吼了一声，用力咬下去。他推开脑海中的全部思绪，让本能主导身体。他掠夺一切McCoy提供的，与此同时给予一切他所拥有的。他试图让自己不去期待手指间纠缠的是更短一些的金发，这念头只是在他思维的边缘打转，所以也许他做的很好。McCoy在他的亲吻和抚摩下很快地分崩离析，那双榛绿色而不是浅蓝色的眼睛浅浅合上，饱满的——过于饱满的下唇被牙齿咬住，间或溢出呻吟。Steve抬起他的左腿，后者很配合地——也许是今晚第一次主动——勾住他的腰。

　　Steve的勃起紧紧贴在他的入口，一切都感觉很好，真的很好，但是，只是，燃烧的欲火此刻却莫名地平息了。他犹豫着，轻咬McCoy的耳垂，手指拂过男人柔软的发梢。他再一次试图专注于McCoy，但终于所有的努力都烟消云散。McCoy与他身形仿佛，Steve把下巴搁在他肩头，感觉像被迎面浇了一盆冷水。

　　好吧，也许他今天不可能得到慰藉了。但是McCoy没有做错什么，他不值得被这样对待，Steve告诫自己。他探身去拿安全套。

　　“稍等一下，”McCoy突然推开他。Steve怀着一点罪恶感和更多的解脱感立刻停下来，跪坐在McCoy两腿之间。

　　“我很抱歉，”他们两个同时说道。

　　他们同时缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，露出同一个尴尬的笑容。

　　“……你太像我的一个朋友了。”McCoy说。

　　“你也是。”Steve耸耸肩。McCoy笑了一声，他板起脸，但两秒后又重新笑倒。Steve克制不住地笑了起来，爬上前去躺在McCoy身边。McCoy的胳臂贴着他，让他感觉到他大小的震颤。

　　“这也太奇怪了。”McCoy擦掉笑出来的眼泪转过身来。“我很抱歉。”

　　“就，”Steve挥了挥手，“我可以帮你撸出来……？”

　　“啊，不了。我去洗个澡，”McCoy说着爬起来。Steve看着他的背影，仍然十分欣赏他的屁股。“我的行李箱里还有瓶波本。”

　　“好主意，”Steve咧嘴一笑。McCoy的神情温柔了一瞬，然后他关上浴室的门。

　　水声在几秒钟后响起，Steve瘫在床上快速地撸了出来。他抽了几张纸巾擦干净自己，然后放松地躺回床上。有那么片刻，他没有想任何事情。没有想他的金发搭档。没有想他的职责。没有想他的使命。

　　然后水声抓住他的注意力，他突然意识到McCoy在一墙之隔做同样的事情。这其中有某种古怪的幽默感让他重新大笑了一场。与此同时，他还觉得有一种奇异的……温暖。认同感。一个有着同样秘密的人。他知道他的这一部分比Steve所有的亲旧知道的加起来还多。这个秘密压在他的心弦上，压力越积越深，现在，它终于释放出来了，哪怕只有一点点，也足以让Steve觉得前所未有的放松下来。

　　也许这就是他愿意留下来再喝一杯酒的原因。他想。

　　在McCoy出来之前Steve成功地套上了自己的裤子。老实说，这并不舒服，不过他想保持一点礼节。McCoy把浴巾裹在腰间，浑身冒着热气，对着Steve挑眉。他绕过床，走到行李箱边，蹲下身去翻找这什么。

　　“我不介意你不穿衣服，”背对着Steve，他说。

　　“你怎么知道……”Steve顿了一顿，想起McCoy的“朋友”。他改口道：“多谢了。”他迅速地脱掉裤子。McCoy耸了耸肩，绕到床另一边拿起酒店的水杯，理所当然地拿进盥洗室去清洗。Steve调整了一下坐姿，让出半张床来。他意识到医生可能有一点儿洁癖。这点信息无足轻重，不过既然已经推断出来，Steve不介意把它放进自己脑海中巨大的图书馆内。


End file.
